


野兔实验

by oocdiajing



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oocdiajing/pseuds/oocdiajing





	野兔实验

周延攥着话筒，左手抠着廉价演出裙上面缀着的塑料亮片。这首《约定》她明明很拿手，但最后几句词她却明显地抢拍了。唱得一塌糊涂。她冲台下起哄的几个男人挤出一个抱歉的笑来，蹲下来伸长手臂接过其中的一杯白酒仰脖喝了，边抹着滴在胸口前的酒，一面急匆匆往台下走。

 

离吧台不远的地方，有个穿鹅黄色连衣裙的女生，看起来二十岁出头，被两个醉醺醺的男人围起来拉扯。女孩子秀气的眉头皱起来，抿着嘴唇，一手捂着裙摆，另一只手推搡着粘在身上的手。酒吧这种闲事多了去了。周延往吧台走着，不停提醒着自己，不要忘记上一次的教训。那时她也是在酒吧驻唱，见有女孩子被人压在身下挣扎，周延吭哧吭哧跑过去，二话不说从旁边桌捡了个啤酒瓶，对准男人脑袋就甩了下去。结果那个被摸胸的女孩站起来，吓得花容失色，抱着带血的脑袋直喊老公。周延被炒了鱿鱼，外搭进去两个月工资给人看病。

 

她呼口气，盯着看了一会，这次不会错了，周延想着，腿先已经往前迈了两步，挡在女孩和男人中间。周延伸手去拉其中一个醉汉的手臂，陪笑「大哥，这是我妹妹，不要动了嘛，给个面子」。旁边男人笑了，嘴里呼出一口酒气来，他的手拢上周延的一只乳房，大力揉捏了两下「怎么着，想替你妹妹伺候我？」。男人指肚上粗糙的茧子刮着周延低胸领口下的小半个乳房。周延忍着恶心颤了一下，乳贴下的乳头却硬起来。男人低头看着周延白花花的乳沟，想把这个女人推在地上，把鸡巴插进她两块软肉间摩擦。

 

站得远些的那个男人凑过来，手顺着周延腿跟往上摸，「比她妹妹看起来有料多了，」他夸张地笑起来，露出一口发黄的牙，「就是丑了一点」。「关上灯都是一样的」，摸胸的那个人搂住周延，手指摩挲着周延的嘴唇，指给同伴，「这一看就是给不少人含过的婊子，这么骚操起来绝对爽」。周延脸和脖子涨得通红，她早想抬手甩出两巴掌了事，又怕再丢了饭碗，只盯着女孩发愣。

 

「别动我姐姐了，哥干我吧，我还没开苞呢」。坐在椅子上的女孩说话嗲声嗲气，伸出手来攥住一只男人的手腕。像是被嫩滑绸缎摩挲着，男人还没来得把脑子里的下流话讲出来，一阵剧痛就钻过来，这个小姑娘不知道哪来的手劲，把他的中指无名指攥住反着掰。男人听见自己的手骨咔嚓作响，不得不蹲下来求饶。男人被放开时，一下蹲到地上，吸着凉气甩手，半天才站起来，嘴里嘟囔着下次一定双飞了你们，就被同来的那个拉拉扯扯地带走了。

 

周延坐到女孩对面，瞄了眼桌前面放的烈酒，「你个女娃哪来这么大手劲？」女生不答话，「一个人喝这么烈的酒，晚上很不安全的知道吗」。曾坤抬起眼来，点点头，手指把偏在一旁的齐刘海拨匀，然后又灌了一大口酒，冲着周延笑。「那个怎么做到的」，周延想，「你学医啊？推拿？」曾坤摇头，说自己就是单纯力气大，她看着周延疑惑的眼神，咽下那口酒，掩盖在宽蕾丝choker的喉结上下抖动着。曾坤身子往前倾，一下抓住周延的手，就往自己怀里拉。周延被吓了一跳，手根本抽不出去，被她强行拉入裙底，手腕骨被夹在两腿间。周延的手指被曾坤牵引着，指头抚上了不属于女孩的硬物，以及两枚炽热的睾丸。曾坤不再看周延吃惊的表情，舒服地咪起眼睛来，眼角上翘的棕色眼线流露的还是少女的妩媚。「姐姐问题好多，换我了，」曾坤把下巴搭在周延肩上，「姐姐 有给很多人含过吗」。

 

周延气急败坏地把手抽出来，抬手就想甩曾坤，可是面对那张脸又止住了。好像对面真是个柔柔弱弱的小姑娘似的。这个小狐狸的表情已经变了，本来瘦削的脸做出泫然欲泣的样子。小腿一晃从高脚凳上滑下来，换了男孩子的音调小声说，「姐姐果然也会觉得我是怪胎吧」。他理了一下裙摆，说了句谢谢就要走。周延把她的手拉住了。

 

「那去厕所吧」。

 

-

 

「姐姐…」曾坤的手绕过周延，手把门旋钮转平，亲亲她的脸，「姐姐救我是因为很喜欢我是不是」，曾坤踮起脚来吻周延的额头。「来」他伸出舌头，描摹着周延的嘴唇。她的嘴唇真的好软，曾坤忍不住侧头用门牙去咬她的下唇瓣，「姐姐把舌头伸出来」。周延的头靠在门板上，一手搭在曾坤身上，另一只手撑着侧面的隔板，傻傻地被命令着，舌头被人吮住来回吞吐，唾液从嘴角滴下来。曾坤的下身在周延阴户上顶了两下，周延这才回神，推阻起来，「别…别我有…」一根舌头就顶进了她的口腔里，把她的话野蛮地搅碎。「…给你吃好吗，不要做别的」周延喘着气，快感积聚在眼眶的泪珠滴落下来，哀求着对方妥协。曾坤点点头，把裙子掀上去，坐在马桶上，「姐姐先来摸摸小坤好不好」。

 

周延蹲下来，手抚上曾坤的腿，他的大腿没有夸张的肌肉，紧实的轮廓在近看下还是显着男孩子运动的健美。曾坤仰头，嘴无意识地张开，舌尖抵在牙齿外面，平坦的胸部随着呼吸剧烈地起伏着。周延从他的腰窝摸上去，触到文胸的边沿，曾坤脸红起来，用期待的眼神看着周延的眼。周延从缝隙中把手指伸进去，两指捏住曾坤的乳头，指甲轻轻扫过周围的肌肤。曾坤轻哼着，低下头来吻周延的鼻尖，捏住她的下巴和她交换唾液，一根银丝勾在两人唇间。「我也摸摸姐姐好不好」，他看着周延，「可以吗」。周延偏头避开他的眼光，手却拽上裙子的收腰部分，用力往下拉，滚圆的乳房从低胸衣下弹出来。

 

曾坤的手伸过去，手指慢慢触上，她的动作的柔情里带了好奇和嫉妒，终于把周延的乳房整个握在手中。周延于是挺挺胸脯由着他去摸了。曾坤托着她的乳房，中指把乳贴挑下来，「姐姐」，曾坤两手把玩着周延的双乳，脸凑过来低喃着，「姐姐好漂亮」。「如果…」曾坤抬头看了一眼，停下来不讲了。周延摸摸他的头，然后反应过来她抚摸着的是工业流水线上制出的一顶假发。她的手滑下来，摸摸曾坤的脸，一张年轻得仿佛不会老去的脸。周延把曾坤的脑袋往怀里搂。曾坤顺势把她的乳房叼在嘴中，舌头急不可耐地顶着周延肿胀的乳头。

 

曾坤站起来拎着裙子，让周延把他的内裤褪在小腿上挂着，他的下身直挺起来，流出的液体让整个前端都湿润了。「是不是很丑」，曾坤的语气怯生生的，他的阴茎却直勾勾地翘着，红彤彤的上面布着狰狞的青筋。周延笑了，说很可爱，她的手抚上他阴茎的根部开始动，一面转着角度让阴茎充分地勃起。周延想起她在自贡老家的未婚夫来，她好像正慢慢地踏入雷区，却又情不自禁把那根鸡巴和手里攥的这根比对起来。她想要了。把这根当成是自己男人的就好了，周延骗自己，张开口把曾坤的顶端含在嘴里。这根却连一半都吃不进，也没有深重的腥味，周延手指转着抚摸曾坤的睾丸，偷偷夹紧了屁股，她很想试试这根鸡巴插进逼里的滋味，但她知道她不能。

 

曾坤爽得呜咽着，双手撑住门板顶胯去操周延的口腔。手一松劲，裙子就落了下来。

 

周延跌进模模糊糊的黑暗中，她看不见曾坤的脸，他的表情和动作。在裙子制造的狭小空间里，她所面对的性器被无限放大了，她的脑袋被按住，身体滑下来跪在地上，手扶着那根鸡巴，直插到自己想要干呕。她摸摸自己的内裤，情不自禁地夹住手掌，让更多的淫水随着穴口的抽动滴下来。周延没有地方可以逃走。


End file.
